Continuing development of a computer system (SAAM) for the simulation, analysis and modeling of bio-kinetic systems. Further development of a conversational mode of operation, increased versatility of applications and automation in modeling are in progress. Analysis of various kinetic and metabolic systems by the use of mathematical models carried out with other investigators.